halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 14
Re:Image Memories Era Icon I don't know if you missed it or just didn't feel like dealing with that at the moment, but may I have my era icon soon?}} Delete Can you please delete File:Raso.jpg? -KidVegeta RE: Yo Ah. internet client doesn't tell me if I time out, but now that I know I'll come back on; it'll be quicker there. Needless to say, I've been working on the frigate and have several issues that have cropped up, been resolved and replaced with different ones. So what I was PM'ing you about a few hours ago is now completely different to what I'll say now. At the moment, it looks like its going to be 517 metres long. If that's too big, I can change it, although I'll have to remove elements with fixed sizes (archer pods, gun turrets) and replace them at the correct size. Also, had you thought of a colour for the stripe? May I suggest steel blue? :) Looks very nice so far. Will keep you posted. And bam! Glad you like it! In all honesty, it'll probably take me another six months to do each of the other variants :) Indeed I did, well spotted. I've uploaded the correct file now. About the archiving- lol, but that's what happens when you create new sections as you go along! At least you're properly organised now. On a related note, you aren't deliberately adding superfluous sections to my talk page, are you? I'll get to 30 on my own, even if it does take me a few months! :P I suppose starting a new section for a new topic is one way of doing it; I normally start a new section only if the previous comment wasn't mine. But hey, I'm not complaining :) I don't doubt it. capitalisation Because the ship is equipped with an FTL drive, it's not Equipped with an FTL drive; it's a light frigate, not a Light frigate; and it uses quad mounted 50mm guns, not Quad mounted 50mm guns :) In an infobox, this is arguable, but if that's the style we're setting for the article then I'll fall in line with it. And I see you noticed the intentional ironic mistake? Indeed. Technically, I should've archived after the 31st message, when the 30th was finished and superseded with another; but the impatient boy in me wouldn't wait. Besides which, you basically gave me a bureaucratic order to do it, and I wasn't complaining due to aforementioned impatience :) Re: AAO RE: Visitor The amount of effort you went through to harrass me is equally terrifying as your pedo-lion. I cower at the mere mention of his name! D: O.O Re: Jorge Sure, why not? It's not like I'd do anything exceptional with it if I kept it.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 15:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Username change Ass! Hole! (joke - please don't permaban me) I was gonna change my name to something similar... I think you know what... :Okay, I give that one to ya. RE:Username :Nice new username, mate! Much better than that lulzy "Sona 'Demal" name. :-[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 05:15, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Department of Redundancy Department I removed the reference to TGC because the same basic thing is said a few lines up. -- Hello me Meet the real me 19:50, January 27, 2012 (UTC) My article Image AAO membership Yes I'm still interested, just havent had much time. I'll contribute something this evening if you like.--Den fryktedehodet 02:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) sorry Sorry it wont happen again, i jsut get anoyed when ppl edit my articles and critisize without me adding even that much...the same thing happened on sw fanon to me but they were much meaner much worse...deleted all my stuff, banned me unfairly...i probly was a bit to blame but they were hevy handed...i am unbanned but havent returned their,...btw this is my account i actually have an account on wikipedia... i want to stay here you seem good so i will try my hardest -Barb spider thank you for your help on the mjolinir page and talk page Barb Spider 23:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Bloody hell. I'm going to keep this quick, as I need to sort something else, which is related to this. First off, don't bitch about the obvious, I know how many civility warnings I have, thank you ever so much, and I know that I was out of line. I will apologise to LOMI once I've done this. To conclude this, I'll just say that I know what I've done, thank you.Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 22:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh shit, sorry about the gap. And, yes I did know that you were a bureaucrat, but no I did not know what that involved, so thank you for telling me that, and I'm sorry for being rude towards you. As I said above, I was completely out of line. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 17:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I did read the rules, and before you say anything, I don't suppose I followed them either. I will have a read of them now to refresh my memory. However I don't remember apologising then carrying on, so could I please have some examples of this? Again, sorry for being such an absolute dickhead. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, fortheEnvelopingDarkness 22:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just had a complete mindfuck then. I see what you mean. Again, sorry. Jesus I'm a hypocrite... Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 23:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Username Change Yeah, I know, I was kind of a dick about it. I just thought it was a really cool name. I apologise for jumping the gun, I just couldn't wait and I dint' know when you were coming online. Sorry about that. The request was sent through, but I don't know how to reverse it. I would if I could, but I don't know how to... RE:IRC Logs NCF Yeah, sorry, I was doing it, just cross-referencing my arguments. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 18:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello hi i have a question i have made new pages for me and my friends gamertag for Xbox i did this so any peeps see it they can be all oh cool those sound like some cool Spartans (not knowing that they are real people playing halo reach) and i was wondering if that's OK and to be far that did serve on REACH. i also made maps on the game halo reach and named them like "battle of (random fake city)" so its like they had a battle at a city in reach. and it said not to make up new halos but i think its not a new halo but a unheard of civilian city that the covenant come in so the unsc sent in Spartans to keep the city....... so it has a little story that can go anyway it wants. and heard all that i was wondering if its OK for me to do all of that. get back to me as soon as possible thank you --Deathbringer44 22:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ok cool man i just wanted to know before you guys get mad at me --Deathbringer44 02:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) oh and i was wondering i have been trying to get some game types to work on my forge maps but it hasn't worked i was wondering if someone here could help with that on halo reach? Re:UNSC Ready or Not I was merely making a point, and I am not following you around. I do however look at the Recent changes page a hell of a lot, but that is purely out of boredom. Anyway, I have my own articles to sort, so why would I follow anyone about? That is all. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 21:14, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Harrassment Some idiot is vandalising my article, Thermopylae-Class Troop Transport. I think he's also found my formspring account, but that I can handle. Could you protect the article or block the Anon IPs? * * Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 07:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! I tried LOMI, but I think he might be busy. Or asleep. I can never tell who's in what timezone! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 08:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, he's done it again with a new IP. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 08:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sigh. And again. I'm beginning to notice a pattern. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 08:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::And another bloody IP. I'm sorry, I think this is going to be a long-haul if he can just change his IP so easily. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 08:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Reporting for Duty Thank you! I didn't even know we had site patrollers here! I can't use my phone for browsing (it's a cheap knockoff) but I will keep it in mind. I have to ask, though - is this similar to the powers I have on Halopedia, eg; protecting and deleting pages? Given my...recent history, it sounds like something that would come in handy. At the same time, I can see the logic in not spreading deletion powers to too many non-admins, what with user-created content and so on. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Heh, I just realised you could have said "you have been called upon to serve". Ah well, maybe next time? Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 07:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::By the blood of our fathers, by the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold Halo Fanon, even to our dying breath. Those who break this oath are vandals, worthy of neither pity nor mercy! We shall grind them into dust, and continue our march to glorious salvation! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 21:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Halo Fanon looks great with the custom skin. It does have a lot of however. Could you work on getting those sorted out? Let me know when you have them taken care of and I'll be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :That's good news. A bit of an odd request before giving us a spotlight, but I suppose they want to make sure they only feature wikis that are ship-shape. Sure I'll help out. :It's such a tedious, repetitive task. The most troublesome articles are IP-created ones that are very tricky to categorise. I'm stopping at 10% completion for now- I think we'll have to enlist further help if we want to finish this year, and retain our sanity at the end of it. :They're called admins/rollbackers :) I was thinking we just badger people one by one as they appear on the irc. If everyone will take a hundred articles, we only need nine more people. Also probably better to do it that way, rather than a forum, because then we'll spread out the editing, and avoid edit floods/conflicts as multiple people tackle the list. S.O.T.F. You know what? Screw it! I'm going to join this community event! Know I have just one question currently and that is if all participating characters have to in the AAO universe or not? Thanks. :I have a few questions, if they apply. Is there a setting and timeframe? Or is this more a case that these characters have been plucked out of time and space by an advanced race and pitted against each other for their amusement? I know this is meant to be a gloriously gratuitous crossover deathmatch, I'm just wondering if there's a specific context, or whether it can be whatever we make up? Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 23:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sweeeeeet. Now is there a minimum to the amount of characters I can submit, because currently, I only think I have one potential candidate, maybe two... :Eh, maybe next season. I've really got only one fleshed out character and he would stand no chance in a fight. Maybe after I finish developing these guys, I'll look into it. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) So is that a yes or a no...? =P Maybe... SotF Standalone I kept updating it for the sake of making it look as modern as the rest of the templates. But I guess it isn't needed anymore. Shame, the dark blue gradient looks quite nice as well. Perhaps the colours could be used for another template. Delete it if it's bugging you anyway. ;) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. xD :I really can't argue with you, it is quite redundant these days haha. Like I said, delete it if you want to. ;) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 03:54, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Tabs Sona, if you could, can you take a look at the tabs in my Transmission article please? I have no idea why they're not working. I was trying to create something like Grizzlei's. And I have messaged her. But she's ignored me or hasn't gotten round to replying. :( Thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :AMAZING! I can see my work all coming together now. Thank you very much for fixing that! By the way, a little off topic, but I just noticed the updated template for the award at the top of your page. I'm going to assume it was an edit by none-other than yourself, in which case, nice job! It looks BLAMMING AWESOME!! xD -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi''']] 03:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: IRC Partially, towards the end of my day most others seem to be away. I've popped in a few times to see if anyone's around, but have left unanswered. Earlier, I'm at lectures. And before that, I'm a late sleeper. :P I would love to be active on the IRC, though I can't shake the feeling that I'm a bad conversationalist. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 05:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC)